Les Shinigamis Suprêmes , Tome 1 , Le Fruit Défendu
by tatianaBO
Summary: Satan Barrymore , le Roi des Enfers , menant son peuple d'une main de fer , va faire la rencontre de sa soeur , Lilith Keiji , une ange qui va à tout jamais bousculer son destin. Mais cette fille est aussi la femme de son frère , le roi des anges , Aiden Keiji. Yaoi et relation homme-femme , inceste. Le Tome 1 fera référence à certains personnage de Bleach.
1. Prologue

**Je prépare cette histoire depuis trois ans maintenant , je prévois environ 8 Tome. Je vais mélanger l'univers de Bleach avec d'autre univers , par exemple il y aura quelques personnages de Kuroko No Basket ( je vous réserve la surprise pour savoir dans quel tome ). Bon , bref au début vous ne verrez pas trop les personnages importants de Bleach , mais il y auras quelques référence à partir du Tome 3 , il y aura des personnages de Bleach que vous connaissez très bien. :D Bonne lecture à tous !**

******Prologue , The Flames Of Hell.**

___Quelque Part En Enfer , Au Début Des Temps._

Au tout début des temps , quelques temps après la création des mondes magiques et le monde des humains. L'enfer n'avait pas de souverain et seul l'armée des démons pilleurs régné sur ce monde impitoyable. Tout en semant terreur et peur sur leurs passages , rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter ces guerriers sanguinaires et effrayant , en à peine un mois ils avaient déjà pris le contrôle de tout l'enfer et même de Pandémonium , sa capitale.

Le ciel de la nuit en enfer était d'une teinte ténébreuse , sans étoile , seul la lune recouvert de son manteau rouge sang était présente , assistant au spectacle d'un village recouvert de flamme. Ils étaient arrivés tellement vite , comme un seul homme vêtu d'une cuirasse noir. Les démons pilleurs avait encore eux ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils avaient détruits et réduis ce village en cendre , les flammes incandescentes avaient tracés leurs sillons à travers les maisonnées noirs. Dans une maison à moitié en ruine , l'on pouvait entendre les cris et les pleures d'un petit garçon.

Ces cris percèrent l'échos de la nuit , comme une prière où comme un cri de rage. Ils lui avaient pris son âme de garçon naïf , il l'avait corrompus. Pendant quelques minutes les cris s'étaient amplifiés et s'était transformé en de terribles sanglots. Les démons fière de leurs actes regardèrent le petit garçon , démon , avec un air moqueur sur leurs visages. Le petit était nu , son corps parsemé de bleu et de trace de sang , recroquevillé en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ses yeux rouge feu étaient vides , comme s'il n'avait plus d'âme. Pendant que les démons fière d'eux riait de lui et de sa faiblesse. Ils avaient eut ce qu'ils voulaient , ils lui avaient pris son âme et toute son innocence. Ils étaient sans pitié , sans une once de compassion , ni même une conscience. Et ils lui avaient fait la même chose , ils avaient fait de lui un être démoniaque et sans pitié.

Tout en titubant son le regard ahuris des démons , il se leva. Son petit corps au teint hâlé était parcourue de coupures profondes et de bleus. Comment ce gamin pouvait-t-il se relever après cette torture qu'il avait subit ? La rage , la haine , la vengeance. Ses yeux rouges incandescents comme deux flammes tout droit sortis du gouffre infernale des enfers se posèrent sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard , les trois démons pilleurs s'écroulaient au sol , vidés de leurs sangs.

Le petit garçon à la chevelure brune désordonnée sortis , l'odeur de cadavre brûlé lui monta au cerveau , comme un détail important qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Dans sa petite poignée de main se tenait une épée d'un noir ébène , elle était assez large et ressembler vaguement à un sabre , en beaucoup plus long. Cette épée lourde ne semblait même pas influencer sa démarche qui resta droite et déterminée.

En traversant le village enflammé , nu comme un vers recouvert de sang , il se dirigea vers la lisière du village , vers de grandes plaines de roche rouge où l'attendait une centaines de démons pilleurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Seul , avec son désir de vengeance et son épée pour seuls armes. Il s'arrêta face à eux , représentant le courage et la bravoure.

Une aura noir ténébreuse l'entourant , il ne fit même pas attention aux paroles vulgaires des démons et chargea droit vers eux avec une rapidité et une force hors du communs. Le sang jaillis de toute part et à chaque coup d'épée , un des démons pilleurs tombé au sol. Lui même ne savait pas d'où et comment il avait pus acquérir une tel force et une tel vitesse , il voulait juste les tués , sans aucune pitié.

Le combat dura encore et encore , jusqu'à ce que le ciel prenne une teinte rouge , signifiant l'arrivé de l'aube. Sous ses pieds se tenait un lac de sang et une montagne de cadavre. Son corps et son visage était complètement recouvert de sang , il avait réussis , il c'était venger , il avait vaincu.

Le nom de ce garçon était Satan Barrymore et il devient le premier souverain du royaume des Enfers.

___Quelques Années Plus tard , Hueco Mundo._

Ses cheveux courts rouge comme le feu flotter dans l'air à chacun de ses pas rapides. Son teint hâlé faisait ressortir ses yeux gris , argentés , aux pupilles fendues. Le nom de cette jeune femme était Asia , une femme féline. Mis-Humaine , Mis-Lynx. Son père était un humain qui était tombé sous le charme de sa mère , une lynx de pur sang. Ce genre de métissage était rare , car les créatures magiques n'avaient en aucun droit d'aller dans le monde des humains.

Si Asia était au Hueco Mundo c'est parce que dans son royaume , le royaume des félins , tout le monde n'avait pas approuvé qu'une tel créature soit mise au monde. Seul les félins de pur souche n'avait pas le droit à ce genre de discrimination. Et elle était la seule métisse dans tout le royaume. Donc , le seul souffre douleur ayant le droit à de jolie surnoms d'oiseaux.

Ici , même s'il y avait quelques hollows dans les parages , elle se sentait libre. Mais depuis quelques minutes déjà , elle ne se sentait plus aussi libre , quelqu'un ou quelque chose semblait la poursuivre et avait fait d'elle sa proie. Avec sa vitesse étonnante , elle courait à travers les grands arbres dont les cimes , lui semblait atteindre le ciel ténébreux. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique rouge courte , arrivant aux dessus de ses genoux , ses pieds étaient recouverts par de petites spartiates marrons et dans son dos , trôner fièrement son arc et son carquois magique.

Les minutes semblait être de longues heures pendant qu'elle courait , l'autre n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et continuer toujours a la rattraper de plus en plus avec sa vitesse effrayante. Quelques secondes après avoir traverser la forêt , elle se retrouva devant une gigantesque falaise de pierre blanche qui lui barrer le chemin. Comme prise au piège , elle sortis rapidement son arc et y logea une des flèches en le tenant fortement.

Elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pas en direction de la forêt. Le coeur battant à toute allure , elle y vit un homme sortir de l'ombre. Il était très grand , environ dans les deux mètres facilement , le teint hâlé , de larges épaules , une musculature magnifique tout comme son visage aux traits fins. Il avait une chevelure bleu électrique désordonnée qui lui donnait un air sauvage , indomptable. Ses yeux à la pupille fendue était de même couleur , perçant et hypnotisant.

Il était vêtu de spartiate marron , avec une tunique bleu électrique arrivant au dessus de ses genoux , attaché grâce a une ceinture large marron elle aussi. Ses jambes étaient puissantes tout comme le reste de son corps. Asia avait en face d'elle un dieu vivant , un Adonis. Jamais elle n'avait un homme aussi beau dans toute sa vie entière. Et son aura... Oui cette aura animale... Féline ?

Impossible... Que faisait un homme félin ici... D'autant plus qu'il semblait être un mâle Alpha avec une puissance redoutable. Il était très rare de croiser des félins Alpha , mais généralement quand on en croisait un , on n'en ne ressortait pas vivant. Elle sentis le sang lui monter au visage , ses joues étaient rouges comme deux gros fruit mûr. A cet instant , elle aurait voulus se cacher sous terre pour caché ce regard embarrassé qu'elle lui jetait.

C'était... Gênant... D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentais ça... Mais pourquoi l'avait-t-il poursuivis ? D'après ce qu'elle savait , les mâles Alpha aimait poursuivre leurs femelles en les prenant pour des proies. L'adrénaline et le pouvoir de domination , pour ensuite s'accoupler avec elle.

Non , impossible... Il n'allait quand même pas ?... Elle resserra sa prise sur son arc en le visant. Hors de question qu'elle participe à ce genre de rite malsain juste pour faire plaisir à un magnifique mâle Alpha. Asia n'était pas docile et jamais elle ne le serait.

******- Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi m'avait vous poursuivis ! , grogna-t-elle.**

******- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? , fit l'homme d'une voix rauque et suave qui donna des frissons à Asia de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.**

Bordel... Et en plus de ça il avait une voix à damner un saint. Cet homme était la description parfaite de la perfection.

******- Dite moi qui vous êtes , ou je vous promet que cette flèche ira droit dans votre coeur ! , tonna-t-elle.**

******- Je suis Garreth Jaggerjack , déclara l'homme , sous le visage ahuris de Asia.**

******- V... Votre Altesse ? , bafouilla-t-elle en relâchant la pression sur son arc qu'elle baissa.**

Garreth Jaggerjack , le Roi du Royaume des Félins , un tigre à dent de sabre et l'un des hommes les plus convoités du monde. Les femmes et même parfois , les hommes... Tombé sous son charme. Asia avait entendus juste quelques rumeurs , mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face des yeux , en chair et en os , elle ne pouvait que confirmer les rumeurs. Il était d'une beauté ravageuse... Intimidante.

Décidément ce petit bout de femme n'avait cesser de la surprendre. Cette métisse était dotée d'un caractère bien trempé et d'un jolie minois. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec les années on avait essayer un nombre incalculable de fois de lui faire rencontré une jeune demoiselle qui pourrait devenir sa reine , mais aucune d'elle ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Pourtant il en avait partagé plusieurs couches de femelles , mais celle là était complètement à son goût.

Avec sa chevelure rouge coupée au carré , ses yeux gris pâles , son teint hâlé et son petit corps plantureux. Il voyait déjà ses grandes mains parcourir ce corps aux formes rebondissantes.

******- En personne , fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui laisser entrevoir une rangée de dents blanches immaculés et de petit crocs blancs.**

******- Je... Que faites vous ici ?... Vous n'êtes pas au Royaume ? , repris Asia en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.**

******- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur à ton sujet , on ma dit que je pourrais te retrouver ici , désolé si je t'ait causé quelques frayeurs , s'excusa le magnifique souverain.**

Est-ce qu'il venait de s'excuser ?... Devant une femme de plus ?... Nom de dieu qu'est-ce qui n'allais pas dans sa tête ?! Jamais dans toute sa vie entière il ne s'était excuser et c'est maintenant qu'il l'avait fait... Pour une femme de plus... Cette jeune femme le mettait dans tout ces états...

******- Je... Je dois aussi m'excuser pour l'arc... C'était vraiment... Enfin... , balbutia-t-elle en rangeant son arc dans son dos.**

En voyant ses rougeurs sur son visage , il ne put résisté , cette fille était carrément un appel au viol ! Surtout qu'il n'avait sentis aucune odeur de mâle sur elle... Il se rapprocha d'elle de sorte à ce qu'il la surplombe , il rapprocha son visage de son visage avant de descendre dans son cou , tout en respirant cette légère odeur qui lui donna le tournis.

******- Tu n'as jamais eu de mâle ? , susurra Garreth d'une voix rauque.**

Quand il posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules frêles , il pouvait pratiquement la sentir tremblé sous ses doigts.

******- N.. Non.. Je... , murmura-t-elle , gênée.**

Soudain une voix puissante résonna dans l'esprit de Garreth.

___Que fait-tu Garreth ? Nous sommes déjà tous réunis , nous n'attendons plus que toi._

Garreth se redressa soudainement , en fermant les yeux , comme en pleine méditation sous le regard ahuris d'Asia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire... ? Se laisser charmer par un mâle Alpha , alors qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de ne jamais s'accoupler avec un félin. Sa mère avait était tué par des félins après sa naissance , car elle n'avait pas respecté les grandes lois du peuple des félins... Et maintenant elle était dans les bras du meurtrier de sa mère ?...

_Je vais arriver , déclara Garreth par la pensée._

******- Je vais devoir te quitter , malheureusement le devoir m'appel , ne reste pas dans cette forêt , c'est dangereux. Tu peut aller te réfugier au Royaume dans mon château dès qu'il sentirons mon odeur sur toi , il te laisserons entré , la prévint Garreth.**

******- Je sais me débrouillée seule , grogna légèrement Asia en fronçant les sourcils.**

Garreth eut l'air perplexe en voyant la mine contrariée de la jeune femme.

******- Quel est ton nom ? , demanda l'homme félin.**

******- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous le donner ? Vous n'êtes ni mon père et encore moins mon mari ! , dit-t-elle d'un ton sec.**

Garreth soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre la parole. Oui , décidément elle lui plaisait vraiment... Et il allait la faire languir de désir.

******- Très bien , fait dont comme il te plaît , rétorqua Garreth avec un sourire non dissimulé avant de disparaître dans une aura de fumée bleu électrique.**

Quelques secondes après il se retrouvait sur des marches en marbre menant jusqu'à un immense château noir comme l'ébène. Les gardes vêtus de cuirasse noir devant la porte le laissèrent entré dans le grand hall. Un long tapis noir mener jusqu'à un immense trône fait en os de squelette résistant.

Plusieurs personnes était réunis dans le grand hall.

La première était une femme avec de long cheveux argentés et d'immense yeux de saphir , elle avait le teint pâle et de grande et fine jambes. A ses côtés il y avait un homme aux courts cheveux bruns , avec deux prunelles mauves et un teint pâle. Il était assez grand avec une fine carrure. Le troisième ressemblait à un ange , avec ses cheveux blonds mis-longs , ses yeux bleus céruléens et son teint pâle.

Quand au quatrième , le pire d'entre tous , était debout devant eux. Avec une carrure ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Garreth. Ses cheveux courts étaient bruns , en bataille , son teint hâlé et son corps parsemé de cicatrices étrange qu'il avait soit disant eu lors d'une bataille. Et ses yeux était rouge sang.

C'était lui , Satan Barrymore , Le Roi Des Enfers.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà le premier chapitre , je tiens à signaler que certains de mes personnages m'appartiendront , sauf Salena Mizuhime qui appartient à Anna GaGa , enfin pas le personnage en lui même , c'est plutôt la famille Mizuhime et une autre personnage à elle qui sera dans le Tome 4. En attendant , je vous laisse découvrir la suite :) Bonne lecture et laissez moi vos impressions =P !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 , Finding.**

Tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui , le Roi des hommes-félins , Garreth Jaggerjack. Mais ici , dans cette salle , tout le monde savait très bien que la personne dont il fallait se méfier était Satan Barrymore. Il était le plus jeune , mais celui qui avait le plus d'expérience en matière de guerre et de combat. Selon les légendes , il avait abattus à lui seul , étant enfant , une armée de démon pilleur qui avait ravagé son village.

Comment un gamin normal aurait-t-il pu faire ça à lui seul ? C'était inhumain... C'était un démon certes , mais un démon puissant aux origines obscures...

La rumeur de sa bataille contre l'armée des démons pilleurs avaient fait le tour des neufs mondes , celui des Hommes-félins , des Loups-garous , des elfes et des fées , des sirènes , où encore la Soul Society , le Hueco Mundo , le paradis et le Kodoku , un monde de désolation diriger par son Roi , Mike Kodoku , présent dans cette salle.

A cette époque la , le monde des hommes-félins avait était aussi ravagé par l'attaque des démons pilleurs. Garreth avait entendus les exploits de ce gamin extraordinaire et avait réussis à reprendre le Royaume dont il était devenus Roi grâce à ce démon surpuissant. Et c'est en lui vouant une dette éternel qu'ils avaient finalement crée l'ordre des Shinigamis Suprêmes , regroupant les plus puissants guerriers des dix mondes , en comptant celui des humains.

A l'époque , ils avaient eut du mal à trouver un nom , mais finalement , ils avaient opté pour les Shinigamis Suprêmes , car les Shinigamis étaient l'essence même de la vie et de la mort. Connus pour leur talent hors pairs pour diriger les âmes vers le paradis où l'enfer , ils étaient reconnus dans les neufs mondes pour leurs légendes et leurs guerriers à la volonté inéluctable. Et c'est finalement ainsi , en l'honneur des Shinigamis que les plus puissant guerriers des neufs mondes s'étaient appelés ainsi.

Salena Mizuhime , Reine du Hueco Mundo , la femme au cheveux d'argent.

Mike Kodoku , Roi du Kodoku , le monde de la désolation. Il était l'homme au yeux mauves et a la courte chevelure brune.

Aiden Keiji , Roi du Paradis , c'était l'homme blond au yeux céruléen , mais aussi , le frère de Satan Barrymore. Deux opposés , mais frères.

Garreth Jaggerjack , l'impulsif , séducteur , Roi des Hommes-félins.

Et pour finir , le sombre et le mystérieux Satan Barrymore a la carrure développée et aux yeux rouges sang.

A eux cinq , ils formaient ensemble , les premiers Shinigamis Suprêmes. Et tous avaient un ennemis en commun , les Démons pilleurs , nommé maintenant Démons rebelles. Contrairement aux démons normal ceux-ci vivaient hors de la société de l'enfer et de Pandémonium , la capitale des Enfers. Ils vivaient sur des terres arides et sèches , très loin de la belle capitale Pandémonium qui a cette époque là regorger d'une faune et d'une flore magnifique.

La terre nord de l'enfer était un havre de paix , aussi paradisiaque que l'outre monde. Et c'est ici même , que Satan Barrymore y avait fait construire son immense palais. Là ou les Shinigamis Suprêmes réfléchissait à leur plan de bataille contre les démons rebelles restant.

******- Tu en as mis du temps , Garreth , fit remarquer Salena de sa voix cristalline.**

******- Il devait sûrement être avec l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes , ho toi , l'homme sauvage des forêts ! , ricana Mike , avec un sourire non dissimulé.**

Une grimace menaçante traversa le visage de Garreth qui se dirigea vers Mike pour se pencher près de son oreille.

******- Justement , tu ferais mieux de faire vite , il y en a une qui risquerais de te passer sous le nez , chuchota Garreth , avec un sourire mesquin.**

Mike se tut et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir l'homme félin et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans son jeu alors qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre. Mais une voix puissante et familière vint les sortir de leurs rêveries.

******- Garreth , Mike , cessez vos enfantillages , fit Aiden , le Roi du Paradis.**

Vêtu tout de blanc de la tête aux pieds , ses cheveux mis-longs blond comme les blés , ses yeux céruléen , ses traits fins et son corps élancé... Il n'y avait aucun doute , il était bel et bien un ange et inévitablement l'un des hommes les plus beaux des dix mondes. L'une de ces beauté incomparable qui jamais ne pourrais partir de votre mémoire. Une beauté parfaite , sans aucun défaut.

Soudain , sortis de l'ombre , le grand Satan Barrymore , ses yeux rouges sang à la pupille fendue , son corps au teint hâlé parcourus de cicatrice mystérieuse , des cheveux de jais courts et une carrure qui ferait pâlir le plus diabolique des démons rebelles. Sa présence était tel qu'ont pouvait la ressentir à une bonne centaine de kilomètre à la ronde.

Les deux frères Barrymore , des opposés , mais de redoutables guerriers.

******- Un nouveau village a était attaqué et j'ai reçus une lettre venant d'un démon ayant vécus dans ce village , il raconte qu'il a vu un démon aux cornes rouges saccagé le village , mais il a pu réussir à s'enfuir avant de se faire tuer , déclara Satan d'un ton calme et froid.**

******- Un démon aux cornes rouges ? , répéta Salena , faisant valser sa longue robe bleu saphir sur le sol.**

En ces temps , il y avait beaucoup de discrimination envers les femmes exerçant des métiers d'hommes , mais Salena avait réussit à faire ces preuves , elle était devenue reine. Et pas n'importe laquelle , celle du Hueco Mundo. C'était Satan qui était venu la trouvée , au début , les autres hommes du groupe , hormis Aiden avait rit , mais suite à une démonstration de ses capacités hors du commun , ils s'étaient tout de suite tus. Ils savaient ce don elle était capable , sa férocité était égale à sa beauté.

Qui plus est , elle était la tête pensante du groupe , une femme intelligente , possédant une culture générale comme une reine se doit de l'être.

******- C'est vrai , nous n'en avons jamais vus jusqu'à présent , mais il se peut qu'il soit une menace , repris Satan d'une voix ferme.**

******- Tu est sûr que ce n'est plutôt pas un piège des démons rebelles ? Tu sais qu'ils sont prêt à tout , même en envoyant l'un de leur soldat suicidaire , répondit Salena , toujours méfiante , en ces temps là , elle avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi.**

******- J'y ai pensé , mais quelque chose me dérange... , fit Satan , les sourcils froncés , en pleine méditation.**

******- Mon frère , tu as raison , jusqu'à présent nous n'avons nullement affronté de démon aux cornes rouges , répliqua Aiden en appuyant le doute de son frère.**

******- Qui sait... Nous ne savons pas qui est l'envoyeur de cette lettre , il fait peut-être partis des démons rebelles , repris Mike.**

******- Ou alors ce démon rouge est une nouvelle race de démon. Issue d'un métissage quelconque , rétorqua Garreth.**

Garreth disait peut-être vrai , avec les nouvelles lois qu'ils avaient rédigés , autorisant leurs peuples à se fréquenter , il se pouvait que cela soit possible. Mais ce n'était pas dans la nature des démons rebelles de respecter les lois imposés par les souverains. Il y avait quelque chose dans toute cette affaire qui le déranger... C'était comme si son instinct lui disait d'y aller voir de ses propres yeux.

******- Je vais vous laisser quelques jours de repos , si d'ici là les choses commencent a prendre de l'ampleur , j'en ferais appel à vous , répondit Satan en leur tournant le dos , sa longue cape noir traînant sur le sol au rythme de ses pas.**

******- Et pour le démon ? , demanda Garreth.**

Soudain Satan s'arrêta au milieu du hall et sa voix profonde se mit s'élever dans les airs , comme une promesse menaçante.

******- Je m'en chargerais.**

___Quelques heures plus tard , Paradis._

Sa beauté était tel , que n'importe qu'elle homme , issue de tout peuple pouvait tombé sous son charme rien qu'avec un regard. Mais cette femme appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Son coeur innocent et naïf s'était épris d'une personne remplis d'une bonté sans égale. Et l'enfant grandissant dans son ventre était le fruit de leur amour.

Son teint était de porcelaine , ses yeux aussi violet et clair que l'améthyste , ses longs cheveux châtains clairs aussi doux que de la soie. Son visage aux traits fins était le plus beau qui soit et son corps était comparable à celui d'une déesse.

C'était une ange , la Reine des Anges , Lilith Keiji.

Elle était aussi la soeur de Aiden et de Satan dont elle n'avait jamais vus le visage. Seul son frère lui avait dit qu'ils avaient des liens du sang. Mais encore jamais elle ne l'avait rencontré et vus en chair et en os. Tant mieux , les démons lui avait toujours donner froid dans le dos. Elle ne les avaient jamais aimé. Ici au paradis , entouré de son mari , de son futur enfant et de son peuple , elle était heureuse. C'était la vie calme et apaisante dont-elle avait toujours rêvé.

Assise près de la grande fenêtre donnant une vue imprenable sur le Royaume des nuages , le Paradis. Elle attendait le retour de son mari , qui comme à son habitude partait au front. Pourquoi Aiden avait-t-il accepter de rejoindre les Shinigamis Suprêmes ? Ici , au Paradis il n'y avait pas de guerre , tout était calme , doux et pur. Pourquoi en avait-t-il décidé ainsi ?

Quand soudain , elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas.

******- Votre altesse , fit une voix masculine.**

Son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la voix en question , Gabriel Ucillini , un Archange , majordome et conseiller du Roi , ainsi que de sa Reine , Lilith.

Celui-ci était vêtue dans un costume blanc , ses mains gantés et son képis blanc sur ses cheveux châtains. Son teint était de porcelaine et ses yeux de couleur émeraude. Gabriel était peut-être élancé et mince , mais lorsqu'il combattait , sa force pouvait être fatale.

******- Gabriel ? Que se passe-t-il ? , demanda Lilith , en se mettant à nouveau debout , en soulevant sa longue robe blanche à corset , pour se permettre de marcher plus facilement.**

******- Le Roi est de retour , fit Gabriel avec un sourire enchanteur qui ne fit que ravir Lilith , les yeux soudainement remplis d'étoile.**

******- C'est merveilleux ! , dit-elle en bondissant , avant de se mettre à courir à travers les couloirs blanc , pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible son mari qui devait l'attendre.**

Comment cela se faisait-t-il qu'il rentre plus tôt que prévus ?! Que s'était-t-il passé ? Bon sang... Pourquoi était-t-elle aussi inquiète ? Il était là ! Il était rentré ! Enfin , elle allait pouvoir le revoir ! Rien qu'à cette pensée , son coeur se mit à faire un énième bond dans sa poitrine.

Quand elle fut enfin dans le grand hall illuminé et traverser par un long tapis blanc menant au deux trônes de cristal , elle aperçus son mari , tout vêtu de blanc , avec son armure et sa longue cape blanche traînant au sol. Il était tellement beau... Tellement lumineux. En cet instant elle lui aurait donner monts et merveille rien que pour le voir sourire ainsi quand il l'aperçus.

******- Lilith... , murmura-t-il , émerveillé.**

******- Mon amour... , sanglota-elle , les yeux brillants , avant de se jeter dans ses bras.**

Ils s'étaient tellement apportés l'un à l'autre , un amour inconditionnel , éternel. Et là aux creux de leurs bras , leurs raisons de vivres.

******- Tu ma tellement manqué... Ton odeur , ton visage... Et notre enfant... , fit-t-il en touchant le ventre légèrement rond de Lilith.**

******- Il grandis de jours en jours... Tandis que je m'inquiète pour toi quand tu part au front... , fit-elle en touchant la joue de son mari , yeux dans les yeux.**

******- Je ne laisserais jamais ma vie , tu le sais très bien... Vous êtes beaucoup trop important à mes yeux pour que je meurt sur le champ de bataille , la rassura-t-il.**

******- Je l'espère... Je l'espère mon amour... , susurra-t-elle , sa tête posée contre le coeur de son mari.**

___Pendant ce temps là , Quelque part en enfer._

Il avait soif , tellement soif de haine et de noirceur. Ses crocs étaient remplis de sang et de chair et les flammes autours de lui ne semblait même pas l'affecter , ni même lui remettre les pieds sur terre. La réalité ne faisait plus partis de lui même , elle s'était évaporer en un clin d'oeil.

Ses cornes sortant de son crâne étaient aussi rouge que le sang qui s'écouler de sa bouche , tout comme ses longs cheveux écarlates. Ses yeux étaient dorés , avec des pupilles fendues signifiant son appartenance aux démons. Son corps maigre , où l'ont pouvaient pratiquement apercevoir ses côtes était celui d'un adolescent de quatorze ans.

A ses doigts , d'énormes griffes étaient remplis du sang de ses victimes. Il était nu , remplis de sang et d'une haine sans nom. Et il venait de détruire un village à lui tout seul. En cet instant la , il ne s'était jamais aussi sentis vivant dans toute sa vie entière. Fantasmagorique. L'irréel était devenus son réel.

Sa tête se releva lentement vers l'horizon des flammes , dévoilant un visage aux traits fins , avec un teint hâlé. Mais soudainement , une énergie aussi noire que la sienne fit son apparition...

Et devant lui , il y avait un homme. Non. Ce n'était pas un homme.

C'était un monstre...

Avec une chevelure brune et des yeux rouges sang...

******A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapitre 2

******Salut à toutes et à tous , voici le chapitre 2 , au programme : Parties de jambes en l'air & torture , en espérant que vous allez appréciez ! x)**

* * *

******Chapitre 2 , Meeting Of Destiny.**

___Quelque Part , Dans les Dix Mondes._

Ses grandes mains chaudes et calleuses parcourait son corps frêle avec tant de douceur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un guerrier puisse être autant attendrissant et à la fois passionné. Pourtant sur le champ de bataille , elle avait vus Mike se battre plusieurs fois , il était cruel et sans pitié. Mais ici , il faisait passer son plaisir à elle , avant le sien. Cela faisait une année que Salena et Mike était amant et dans le plus grand des secrets.

Le lit sur lequel ils reposaient , émis un craquement inaudible , tandis que Mike plongea en elle avec vigueur. Elle se mit à gémir doucement en s'accrochant à ses grandes épaules pâles. Avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait avoir en lui , il embrassa ses deux seins à pleine bouche , faisant parcourir sa langue sur son cou pâle. S'il le voulait , il pouvait la briser rien qu'avec une seule main. Mais désormais , elle était beaucoup trop importante pour lui. Puis il l'embrassa , tout deux haletant , leurs corps perlant de sueur.

Le rythme de Mike devint plus rapide et soutenu , toujours savourant la chaleur de Salena qui criée son nom sans retenue , proche de la délivrance. Finalement , ils se laissèrent porté par les méandres de la passion , plus aucune barrière ne pouvait se dresser entre eux dans ces moments là. Seul l'extase , la chaleur l'un de l'autre , leurs souffles chauds.

Quand ils eurent finis , Mike retomba à côté de Salena , le souffle court. Ses yeux mauves à la pupille fendue , se posèrent sur le dos de Salena qui était assise , dos à lui. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras , mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cela. Salena était celle qui avait décidé que cela resterais secret et après avoir fait l'amour elle avait tendance à être froide et distante.

******- Que se passe-t-il , encore ? On vient tout les deux de jouir comme si la foudre nous étaient tombés sur la tête et toi tu t'obstine à ce que cela reste secret ! Bon sang... Vous les femmes ! , rugit-t-il.**

Soudainement elle se retourna , ses deux yeux de saphir lançaient des éclairs.

******- Nous les femmes sommes traités comme des moins que rien ! Je suis Reine , Mike ! Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation soit dévoilé au monde ! Tout ces guerriers ne me prendrait que pour une catin , une faible ! Alors que nous ne sommes même pas unis par les liens du mariage ! Tu comprend cela ? , hurla-t-elle.**

Toujours la même chanson. Mais il avait envie de tellement plus , de ces bras , de ce visage divin et de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. Mais aussi de son coeur. Et ça , jamais elle ne pourrait lui offrir.

******- Tu devrais te trouvé une belle petite sirène , ou une elfe aimante , je suis sûr que tu a du succès auprès des femmes , murmura-t-elle en se retournant.**

Et pourtant rien que cette idée à l'esprit de le voir avec une autre femme , lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

******- C'est toi que je veut , souffla-t-il à son oreille , tout en repoussant des longues mèches de ses cheveux blancs argentés.**

Il avait tellement de volonté. Elle ne put résister à tourner son regard vers lui. Bleu dans mauve. Et soudainement , il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes et ils basculèrent à nouveau sur le lit.

* * *

___Quelque part en enfer , dans un village en flammes._

Les flammes et les cris des villageois ne semblait même pas les affectés. Face à face , rouge dans dorée , c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté , il n'y avait ni temps , ni flammes , ni cris , ni nuages rouges. Seulement un enfant démon et un roi avec un passé abominable. Le petit le regardait d'un air impassible , avec un sourire dément d'où s'écouler des morceaux de chairs et de sang de ses dernières victimes.

Le grand roi n'avait pas peur. Il ne ressentais plus aucune peur depuis bien longtemps. Car il avait réussis à la maîtriser , la peur , c'était lui. La mort , c'était lui. Sans demander son reste , il enleva sa grande cape noir qui tomba au sol , ainsi que ses deux épaulettes en forme de squelette. Dans ses deux mains , deux longs sabres noir apparurent.

Dans la main du petit , un long katana rouge fit son apparition. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lever son arme , un courant d'air inquiétant lui parcourut l'échine. Et quelques secondes plus tard , il s'effondrait au sol , ses cornes et ses griffes fourchues avaient disparus.

Derrière lui se trouvait Satan Barrymore et du sang s'écoulait de ses deux sabres noirs comme les ténèbres. Cet homme... Il était puissant. Beaucoup trop puissant.

Quelques heures plus tard , il fut réveillé à grand coup de fer rouge sur la peau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement pour voir l'homme au yeux rouges sang , tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Quand l'homme face à lui retira le fer rouge de son torse imberbe. Sa peau brûlé se mit à guérir en à peine quelques secondes , et il réalisa qu'il était enchaîné à une chaise. Il tira en vain sur les chaînes , ses yeux passant subitement du dorée au rouge , mais en vain , elles étaient magiques.

******- Même si tu n'est qu'un gamin , ne crois pas que je vais te ménager , fit l'homme face à lui , debout devant une table remplis d'ustensiles de torture.**

Le gamin cracha par terre en réponse. Puis soudainement , l'homme face à lui dégaina une petite dague noir de la table , ses dents étaient aussi pointus que les crocs de l'immense homme face à lui.

******- Vois-tu... Ce qui est fascinant avec les immortels , c'est que même si on leurs coupent les membres , ils ressentent de la souffrance , mais peuvent guérir assez vite... Alors petit amateur... TU VA ME DIRE OU SE CACHE LES DÉMONS REBELLES OU LES MURS DE CETTE CAVE SERONT REMPLIS DES MORCEAUX DE TA CERVELLE ! , fit Satan d'une voix puissante qui fit écho à travers les murs de la salle sombre où ils se trouvaient.**

******- Je... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... , répondit le gamin , les membres tremblants , tout en regardant au dessus de l'homme , il avait juré y voir une tête de squelette avec une énorme gueule noir , béante.**

******- Et bien dans ce cas là , les murs de cette salle seront repeint avec ton sang , mon garçon , fit Satan , avant d'employer la manière forte.**

Cette nuit là , à travers le château du Roi des Enfers , l'on entendit le jeune démon rouge hurler toute sa douleur , tel un loup à la pleine lune.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours que le garçon avait nié ne rien savoir. Cinq jours de souffrances abominables et de douleur. Ce matin là , a Pandémonium , le jeune garçon était toujours dans les sous-sols du palais , enchaîné à des chaînes magiques. Priant que pour sa dernière heure vienne maintenant , il avait découvert où il était et qui était son bourreau. Il l'avait supplié plusieurs fois de lui enlever la vie , mais rien à faire , Satan n'avait pas réussis à tuer ce gamin.

Alors que sur le champ de bataille , il était cruel , féroce et sans aucune pitié. Mais face à ce gamin , innocent et sans défense , il s'était vu plus jeune , aux mains de ces cruels démons pilleurs qui lui avait fait subir les douleurs les plus inimaginables. Et qui aurait donné des frissons au plus cruel des démons rebelles.

Le souffle haletant , les yeux mis-clos , le jeune garçon à la longue chevelure de feu entendit un grincement inaudible d'une porte. Puis quand il rouvris les yeux face à lui se tenait une jeune femme , des yeux prunes , un teint de porcelaine et une longue chevelure assortis à ces yeux. Elle était magnifique. Elle devait avoir environ vingt années. Que faisait-elle ici ?

******- Le roi m'ordonne de te relâcher , il veut te parler , expliqua la jeune femme.**

Ah... Tout était plus clair maintenant.

Sa vue était brouillé , ses membres en surchauffe , il n'avait plus aucune force. Mais il avait sentis la jeune femme le prendre dans ses bras. Les murs du château étaient noir... Parfois rouge. Quand il arriva enfin dans la salle du trône , la jeune femme le déposa devant l'immense trône de squelette ou se tenait le Roi , entouré de deux succubes.

******- Si tu a survécus à ces cinq jours , cela veut dire que tu est résistant , mon garçon , fit le Roi , en se servant de son pied , pour relever le menton du jeune démon , le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai besoin d'hommes résistants , mais il y a une chose que je vais devoir t'apprendre : L'éducation. Mais avant cela , j'aimerais que tu me dise ton nom , lui demanda le Roi.**

******- Akami Akuma , répondit le jeune homme aux yeux dorées , à la longue chevelure rouge et au teint hâlé.**

******A SUIVRE...**


End file.
